


Save Some Snow for Me

by InkAndLattes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: IM VERY, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sycamore's POV, very sorry, wow-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndLattes/pseuds/InkAndLattes
Summary: It isn't long before Kalos is close to meeting it's end. Knowing this, Sycamore takes the time to reflect on what he sees of Lysandre.





	

He thinks no one can see him. Out in the cold, he has no one. Not one person he can fully call a “friend”. No one seems to understand him not matter how hard they try and it frustrates him. He thinks no one can see it but it’s clearer than the night’s sky that falls upon us as of right now. No one comes running to him. Not even to inform him on the studies that he’s using to lead this world into run. No one bothers him…And he doesn’t bother anyone in return. He is, well and truly, alone. No one guided him on wrongs and rights, no one guided his lost soul in the right direction and so he’s falling. He knows it. He knows it all too well and he wants to take everyone down with him. So, he isn’t so alone. So, he isn’t so cold and lonely…But no one want to come with him and no one is going to…Not a single person but one.

His ginger locks brush against the wind as it passes through him. The odd person will look in his direction but no one sees him. He is invisible. To most, as invisible as the air that helps us breathe…To everyone but one person. He is a ghost. A ghost who is lost and needs guidance…No one will give him what he needs. The only way to go, is the way his stone-cold heart is leading him and even though he is that of an emotionless wreckage of wasted beauty, deep down he knows what he is doing is wrong. But it’s too late to stop anything now. He will have his way. He will have his end…But the region will not have theirs. Not yet.

Crystallized eyes just stare directly in front of him. He isn’t focused on anything. His mind as blank as a fresh canvas yet running as wild as a forest fire. His emotions lay in the unknown and have all huddled together in fear, molding into one another. He is hurting. He is hurting more than anyone is, but only one person sees it. The one person who sees it, despite knowing what to do, cannot help him. The male is forever lost in the countless mistakes he has made and no one can rescue him now. Perhaps he doesn’t want to be rescued. But like every fair maiden in a fairy tale, he must be saved from the most frightful on the region. Himself. He needs to be saved from his permanent demise but no one is coming running. No one knows the whole of it…No one accept one person…The one person that can’t help him yet needs to.

He won’t speak. His voice is pointless now.  All words are seemingly missing as he sits. Ignoring the world like they are ignoring him. He needs to be heard. But he is not. The sounds of panic and rivalry of opinions are over powering his already silent voice. He knows there is no use now. As much as that tiny piece someone has left him with is screaming at him to try and reverse time, he knows he cannot undo what has already been done. And so, his will to stop anything happening is gone. Vanished. Just like that he has accepted his fate and has sealed it with an invisible kiss meant for someone else.

His soul has turned foul to others. He is cold. Ruthless. Selfish. Maybe even dramatic in everyone’s eyes…Everyone’s but one person’s. There is only one person that can sympathize and show empathy to his bleeding heart and misguided dreams…That person, like him, cannot speak. Rather than being cold, they are warm and only want to share that warmth with the other…He cannot. He knows the cold as well…He knows the bitterness that this world can hold but he has been lead to deal with it in a different means. He knows he can teach what he has been taught. But the sensitive ears of the man in black are not listening. They are done listening. The try to hide in the ginger locks that make up the man’s hair as the plan moved forwards. They are not prepared to listen anymore to the painful words they have already heard.

His soul and heart are mismatched from the locks that lay on his head. He doesn’t just know the cold, he is the cold. He is the ruthless. He is the selfish. Perhaps he even is the epitome of dramatic, he doesn’t care anymore…There is one person who cares: the person whom wants to go down with him, the person whom sees him, the person whom sees him hurt, the person who can’t help him yet needs to, the person whom left tiny pieces of himself within him, the person whom he was -meant- to seal a kiss with, the person who can show empathy and sympathy with him.

Mon amie…Mon cher…The pain your aching heart holds…The thoughts that fill your head as a result of what you’ve done…They must be as cold as the snow that is soon to cover the streets. Yes, they -are- the snow that is soon to come and cover the ground. Please…

 

Save some snow for me. Share it with me. Show me just how raw and cold the emptiness you feel is. And I will hope to be with you…In your last moments.

 

...Lysandre...

 

 

**Save some snow for me.**


End file.
